Pinjam Buku Kimia, Om
by Sakurinrinn
Summary: Kencan yang sudah direncanakan dengan matang oleh Naruto harus batal karena ayah Hinata! Kenapa ya?


**Pinjam Buku Kimia, Om © Himawari Edogawa**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Standar Warning Applied, AU, OOC, bahasa gak baku.**

**Pairing : NaruHina.**

**Summary : Kencan yang udah direncanakan dengan matang oleh Naruto harus batal! Kenapa ya?**

Siang hari di sebuah kelas suatu Sekolah Menengah Atas, guru gak bertanggung jawab a.k.a Hatake Kakashi gak datang, jadinya kelas ribut kayak sekarang.

"Yeeey! Bentar malam mingguan nih!" sorak Tenten sambil muter-muter gaje di depan kelas.

"Berarti, kencan dong?" kata Neji. Tenten mengangguk senang.

"Dasar Tenten" gerutu Kiba yang lagi asyik ngorek kuping Akamaru sambil tiduran di atas gunung *lhah, di kelas kok ada gunung?*

"Sas, malam mungguan nanti kencan sama aku yuk!" ajak Karin sambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Enak aja! Sasuke udah gue booking!" cerocos Ino. Dia menarik Karin agar menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Booking booking, emang Sasuke itu tiket pesawat apa? Sasuke khan maunya sama gue!" teriak Sakura.

"Mana mau Sasuke sama jidat lu? Iya khan Sas-kun?" kata Ino sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Ino kayak orang buta deh" komentar Sai pedas yang langsung berbuah tanda tangan di pipi mulus Sai dari Ino.

"Sasuke harus kencan sama aku!" rajuk Karin.

"Sama gue aja ya Sas? Mmmuaach…!" Ino memamerkan bibir super duper seksi-nya yang udah dilapisi lip gloss merah super tebal merek Catylac dari Dulux *itu mah merek cat dinding*

"Ino kayak tante-tante deh" komen Sai lagi, kali ini dengan helm untuk mencegah tamparan dari Ino.

"Sasuke punya gue!" jerit Sakura.

"Gak! Sasuke itu punya aku!" kali ini giliran Karin yang histeris.

"Sasuke sayangku cintaku honey bunny sweetyku tanah airku Indonesiaku itu punya GUEEE!" teriak Ino sambil memamerkan matanya yang udah dipoles eye shadow, bukan, spidol papan warna hitam.

"Ino kayak hantu deh" lagi-lagi Sai meng-komen Ino, lengkap dengan baju pemadam kebakaran. Katanya sih, baju pemadam kebakaran dapat mencegah deathglare Ino yang gak jauh beda dengan lampu 100 watt.

Sasuke yang udah bosan direbutin melangkah pergi ke arah Gaara.

"Gila, gue tenar banget!" ucap Sasuke bangga. Gaara hanya menatap Sasuke penuh arti.

"Sas" panggilnya.

Sasuke yang ditatap kayak gitu langsung merinding. "A-apa?"

"Oh Sasuke, matamu yang gelap layaknya rumah yang belum bayar tagihan listrik begitu menusuk jantung hatiku" Gaara membacakan puisi dengan lebay.

"Senyummu yang kayak orang stroke itu bisa membuatku ikutan stroke mendadak"

"Kulitmu yang putih seputih kopi, rambutmu yang lumayan kebo *baca : keren boanget*, dan tanganmu yang halus bagai buah duren yang abis dicukur,"

"Hah.. Hah.." Sasuke mulai sesak napas.

"Daripada malam mingguan sama cewek-cewek gaje gitu," mata Sasuke membulat "Mending sama gue aja yuk!" ajak Gaara.

Mata Sasuke hampir lepas.

Gaara? Ngajak Sasuke? Kencan?

GLEK!

"OGAH! TITIK!" teriak Sasuke sambil menendang wajah imut Gaara sampai mental.

"Aduduuh…"

"Kagak normal lu!"

Sasuke langsung ngacir ke kelas sebelah yang –juga- gak ada guru.

.

.

"Sialan! Murid kelas gue gak ada yang normal!" gerutu Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Bwahahahaha! Itu sih derita lu!" Naruto tertawa.

"Lu juga gak ngerti!" Sasuke merajuk.

"Ya udah deh. Gue gak bakal ketawa" sela Naruto.

"Gitu dong! Gimana hubungan lu sama Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk gadis berambut panjang yang duduk di deretan paling depan.

"Parah! Diajak kencan aja gak mau" kali ini Naruto yang menggerutu.

"Coba aja lagi" saran Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

.

.

TENG… TENG…

Suara bel pulang membuat para siswa langsung berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah, kayak pengungsi yang dikejar lahar Gunung Merapi.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata

"E-eh, ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata menyadari Naruto sudah berlari ke arahnya

"Kita kencan yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Ke-kencan?"

"Iya! Please, mau dong!" mohon Naruto dengan wajah puppy eyes.

"Nggg…"

"Aku yang traktir deh" ucap Naruto nyerah.

"B-baiklah"

"Oke! Jam 7 malam aku jemput, ya!" pesan Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum masam. Bukan soal dia gak punya uang. Hinata anak pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga, pastinya dia punya berbundel-bundel uang kertas di rumahnya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang bikin Hinata khawatir akan keselamatan Naruto.

.

.

Dari tadi, Hinata pulang balik dari ruang tamu ke kamarnya sambil melirik jam dengan wajah cemas.

"Naruto-kun kok belum datang ya?" gumamnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Hiashi heran. Hiashi sedari tadi asyik memburu nyamuk menggunakan sapu lidi dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk, ingin membunuh nyamuk. Orang tua aneh. Padahal sejak tadi Hinata sudah menyemprotkan cairan pembasmi nyamuk beraroma grape.

"Ah, tidak kok ayah" jawab Hinata menuju ke kamarnya.

Hiashi hanya mengangguk dan kembali memburu nyamuk dengan cara turun temurun sesepuh Hyuuga yang terbukti ampuh *ampuh apanya?*

TING… TONG….

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Hinata langsung berlari menuju ke ruang tamu, tapi telat. Hiashi sudah membukakan pintu.

"Se-selamat malam om" sapa Naruto takut-takut, melihat sapu lidi yang mengacung tinggi dan ekspresi seram Hiashi.

"Mau apa?" tanya Hiashi datar.

"Anu, ehhh" kata Naruto takut-takut.

"Katakan dengan jelas!" bentak Hiashi, membuat Naruto kaget kayak disambar petir.

"P-pinjam buku kimia Hinata, om" jawab Naruto. Hinata terkikik geli di belakang Hiashi, kemudian berlari ke kamarnya. Setelah mendapat buku kimia yang dimaksud, Hinata menyerahkan pada Hiashi.

"Ini!" bentak Hiashi lagi, sambil menyodorkan buku kimia yang –tidak- diinginkan Naruto.

"Terima kasih om. Permisi" pamit Naruto takut-takut. Hinata menatapnya. Kasihan, geli dan sebal campur aduk dalam dadanya *iyalah, masak dada Hiashi?*

Perlahan, cowok keren yang memakai jaket orange itu menghilang dalam lebatnya pohon Sakura di depan rumah Hinata.

**TAMAT**

**A/N : Apaan nih? Lebay banget ceritanya! Ancur lagi! Awalnya saya gak berniat mem-publish fic ini, tapi udah terlanjur di publish! Fic ini hanya sekedar pemulih otak saya dari hiatus. Saya janji, saya kan mengapdet fic saya yang lain!**

**Akhir yang gak bahagia!**

**Yasudah, REVIEW, KRITIK, maupun FLAME diterima kok.**

**Silahkan… ^^**


End file.
